In typical commercial food product scale applications the scale is used to weigh food products and determines prices for the food products, and an associated printer prints a label for application to the food product. An operator enters a product number, such as a PLU (price look-up) number, for the product being weighed and the scale accesses its database, or accesses a remote database, for pricing information on the product. The total price for the item is then determined based upon its weight.
Operators and consumers have grown to expect more dynamic functionality and operations from devices. It would be desirable to provide a scale facilitating such functionality and operations.